Sorpresa
by KNGP
Summary: Tony es sorprendido por una noticia inesperada. Cuando aparece un niño en su torre diciendo que el es su hijo y el de Steve que hace 6 años se había ido de su lado sin decirle nada.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Tony estaba tomando su octavo café y apenas era 5 de la tarde acababa de salir del laboratorio y necesitaba recuperar energía de algún modo

-Oye pedimos comida así que baja esa taza de café y ve a sentarte con los demás- dice Natasha con el tono de voz que no tienes opinión de protestar

-Así que pidieron- dice Tony caminado a la sala

-Pizza- dice Natasha encogiéndose de hombros

-Amigo Tony que bien que apareces ya íbamos a ir a buscarte- dice Thor con una sonrisa

-Si necesitan que alguien pague- dice Tony sarcásticamente

-Yo no iba a decir nada pero ya que lo mencionas- dice Clint en broma suena el timbre- vaya que eficiencia no han pasado ni 20 minuto de que la pedimos

-Jarvis has lo pasar- dice Tony sacando su billetera

-Señor Stark no es el repartidor es un niño del alrededo años el que toca el timbre- dice Jarvis

-Debe de estar jugando con el timbre- dice Tony pero vuelve a sonar y suena varias veces

-Estará perdido deberíamos peguntar- dice Bruce preocupado

-Bien Jarvies pregúntale que desea- dice Tony exasperado del sonido del timbre

-Si señor- dice Jarvies pasan unos momentos

-Jarvies que pasa está perdido- dice Tony por el repentino silencio

-Señor código 2412- dice Jarvies todos voltean a ver a Tony confundidos por el código

-Dile que eso no es posible no he estado con una mujer en estos 6 años- dice Tony ignorándolos a los demás- sabes mejor comunícamelo- pero antes de que pudiera hablar habla el niño

-Señor Stark me llamo Patrick y mi papá nunca me mentiría él es Steve Rogers y tengo pruebas que comprueba que usted es mi otro padre- dice una voz de niño con mucha seguridad

-Steve- dice Tony hace 6 años que Steve se había ido y no sabía nada de el- bien te dejare subir pero quiero ver las pruebas que dices- corta la comunicación y se escucha descender el ascensor

-Si- dice feliz

-Vaya así que ese el código 2412- dice Clint intentando aligerar el ambiente tenso pero nadie se ríe- Steve te dijo algo de estar embrazado a ti Bucky

-No nada- dice Bucky mirando fijamente el ascensor

-Podría ser mentira y Hydra lo envió a espiarnos- dice Natasha con desconfianza

-Si es un espía todos podemos contra un niño- dice Thor

-Calmémonos primero escuchemos lo que él tiene que decir- dice Bruce siempre como la voz de la razón en el equipo el ascensor llega se abren las puertas y hay un niño con el cabello castaño rebelde y hasta su bronceado color de piel casi era una copia de Tony solo que sus ojos eran tan azules como los de Steve estaba vestido con una camisa roja, pantalones cortos de jeans azules y tenis blancos y traía una maleta azul y una mochila roja en sus hombros

-No deberían de ver tan fijamente a alguien eso incomoda- dice el niño

-Donde este Steve y porque no te vino a dejar el mismo- dice Natasha viéndolo fijamente

-Él está en un viaje pero me subió al taxi- dice el niño jugando con el borde de la camisa

-Porque no te sientas niño y me muestras las pruebas- dice Tony

-Me llamo Patrick no niño- dice Patrick tomando asiento y hurgando su mochila le muestra una foto

-Ese es una foto- dice Natasha con escepticismo

-Si- le extiende la foto a Tony y él la mira es el día que estuvieron en su playa privada Malibú estaban compartiendo un beso

-Mire atrás- dice Patrick y Tony lo hace está escrito yo y mi primer amor entonces porque me dejasteis- y así tiene muchas más fotos en casa

-Bien diré que te creo y porque te dejo conmigo-dice Tony

-Como ya dije papá tiene un viaje al otro lado del mundo y no podía llevarme porque no tengo mis vacunas y me pregunto si quería conocer a mi otro padre así que acepte- dice Patrick argumentando con confianza

-Yo digo que dice la verdad- dice Thor

-Es cierto es tu viva copia Tony no creo que nos mienta- dice Bruce

-Yo siento que no nos dice todo- dice Natasha

-Vamos Nat tu desconfía de hasta tu sombra- dice Clint

-Bueno primero hay que ver donde nos lleva todo esto- dice Tony- Jarvies cuando llegan las pizzas el niño debe tener hambre

-Patrick ese es mi nombre- dice molesto

-Bien Patrick debe tener hambre feliz- dice Tony viéndolo

-Mucho- dice Patrick pero aun molesto

-Vaya esa es la mirada de Steve cuando se iba a meter en una pelea- dice Bucky con una sonrisa y por fin suena el timbre

-Clint ve por las pizzas- dicen todos

-Porque siempre me toca a mí- dice Clint se va al ascensor regresa rápido con las pizzas

-Vamos allá esta la mesa porque conociendo a Steve te enseño modales yo iré hacer una llamada- dice Tony saliendo a llamar a Pepper y explicarle la situación en la que se encuentra

-Si- dice Patrick tomando asiento todos se miran y se sientan en la mesa

-Y bien Patrick cual es todo tu nombre- dice Clint recargando su peso en la mesa

-Patrick Anthony Rogers- dice Patrick comiendo la pizza

-Cuanto tiempo te dijo tu papá que te quedaras Patrick- dice Bruce

-Un mes señor- dice Patrick

-Vaya tendrás mucho tiempo para conocernos a todos- dice Bruce con una sonrisa amigable

-Papá me contaba mucho de ustedes- dice Patrick sonriente estuvieron haciéndole preguntas a Patrick por una hora hasta que por fon Tony regreso

-Patrick si ya terminasteis te mostraré tu habitación debes de estar cansado y llámame Tony- dice Tony

-Bien Tony- camina detrás de él rodando su maleta

-Tu habitación está en el piso 3 y está a dos puertas de mi cuarto pero casi nunca me encuentro allí si necesitas algo pregúntale a Jarvies- dice Tony abriendo la habitación

-Jarvies es su inteligencia artificial con quien hable en el intercomunicador y el ascensor- dice Patrick saltando en la cama y viendo a Tony

-Sí, Jarvies saluda- dice Tony

-Hola de nuevo señor Rogers- dice Jarvies

-Bien yo me retiro- dice Tony cerrando Patrick pone su oreja en la puerta

-Jarvies tengo privacidad en el baño- dice Patrick cuando ya no escuchaba los pasos de Tony

-Si señor la tiene- dice Jarvis

-Bien necesito un minuto en el baño- dice Patrick caminando al baño y cerrando la puerta y sacando su teléfono de su mochila lo prende y comienza a llamar

-Te he estado llamando Patrick sabes lo preocupado que me tenías- dice Steve

-Lo siento papá olvide que tenía apagado el teléfono- dice Patrick en tono de disculpa

-Bien te perdono pero cuéntame que tal el campamento de matemáticas te gusta- dice Steve feliz

-Si es muy bonito hay muchas personas aquí y la comida está bien pero lo que más me gusta es la cama es tan cómoda aún no han empezado a darme clases así que no se si serán difíciles- dice Patrick

-Me alegra que te gusta y sabiendo lo listo que eres no te costara nada aprender y procura tomar muchas fotos para mandarme por eso compre un celular con conexión a internet - dice Steve riendo al final

-Bien- dice Patrick bostezando

-Bien a dormir mañana será un largo día y tienes que esforzarte- dice Steve

-Ni te lo imaginas papá buenas noches– dice Patrick colgando con culpa - Lo siento por mentirte pero si quiero que vuelvan a estar juntos tengo que seguir el plan

Pov Tony

Ya eran las 4:00 am y me dirigí a mi habitación a dormir trabaje toda la noche para aclarar mis pensamientos porque hasta ahora Steve me dice que tenemos un hijo

-Jarvies como está Patrick- digo acostándome en la cama

-Duerme tranquilamente señor- responde Jarvies

-Bien- digo cerrando los ojos y cayendo en un sueño profundo

-Hola despierta ya es de mañana- dice una voz y dándome golpecitos en las mejillas con unas manos muy pequeñas y más el peso en mi pecho eso me asusto me levante muy rápido y mi cabeza golpeo algo duro y los dos nos quejamos del dolor

-Auch pero que hora es- digo abriendo los ojos y sobándome el golpe

-Son las 6:30 señor- dice Jarvies

-Dormí todo el día- digo

-No señor son 6:30 de la mañana- dice Jarvies

-Pero que está mal contigo- digo viendo a Patrick y después dándole la espalda

-Tengo hambre y papá siempre hace panqueques- dice Patrick moviéndome el hombro

-Pero yo no soy tu padre así que déjame dormir- digo

-Quiero desayunar- repite Patrick con terquedad

-No me dejaras volver a dormir verdad- digo levantando mi cabeza para verlo

-No- dice con una sonrisa como las que hago cuando sabía que había ganado una pelea

-Bien veamos que tengo en la cocina y ya te lavasteis los dientes-digo arrastrándome fuera de la cama

-Si- dice Patrick

Legamos a la cocina y comienzo a hurgar los estantes y no hay nada que pueda hacer solo está mi café así que lo pongo en la cafetera

-Puedo hacerte preguntas- dice Patrick

-No- respondo cortante

-Papá nunca está amargado en las mañanas- dice Patrick

-Bueno tu padre jamás ha dormido solo dos horas- digo a la defensiva

-Porque solo durmió 2 horas- digo

-Estaba trabajando en mi laboratorio- digo- porque los adultos trabajan

-Y en que trabaja- dice Patrick

-Si quieres saber de mi vida búscala en internet- digo

-Papá dice que la mayoría de cosas que dice de ti es mentira todo es por hacer chisme- dice Patrick

-Si es algo que diría Steve- digo con una sonrisa

-Jarvies despierta a Tony- dice alguien de la sala

-Estoy aquí Pepper en la cocina- grito para que me escuche

-Es el fin del mundo Tony esta levantado desde temprano- dice Pepper entrando en la cocina con 2 bolsas de donas y 2 vasos de café y uno de malteada

-Hay que chistosa- digo pero le arrebato las bolsas- deja de bromear Patrick ella es Pepper, Pepper él es Patrick

-Hay que lindo es idéntico a ti cuando eras niño- dice Pepper acercándose y sobando su cabello- cuántos años tienes Patrick

-Tengo 5 años cumpliré 6 en 3 meses- dice Patrick

-Bien te gustan las donas- digo pasándole la malteada

-Si a quien no- dice Patrick masticando la dona y tomando malteada

-Es cierto a quien no le gusta las donas- digo dándole la razón

-Esto es lindo pero tendremos que hacer una conferencia de esto con la prensa antes que lo descubran por ellos mismos Tony- dice Pepper en un suspiro ya cansada de solo imaginárselo

-Eso no viene al caso ahorita aún es temprano- digo

-Entre más temprano mejor- dice Pepper

-Vaya Tony estas levantado y estás haciendo café- dice Bruce entrando a la cocina tomando asiento a la par de Patrick esperando a que este el café- buenos días señorita Pepper y Patrick

-Buenos días- dicen al mismo tiempo Bruce saca una libreta y comienza a escribir ecuaciones

-No deberían actuar tan sorprendidos- digo haciendo puchero

-Que haces- dice Patrick viendo lo que Bruce escribía

-Ecuaciones para trabajar con ondas radiactivas gama- dice Bruce levanto un poco los lestes que se le habían caído un poco

-O mides las números de núcleos que se desintegran por la unidad de tiempo pero es extraño sabes con eso formula y las cantidades que colocas en vez de bajar suben entre más tiempo pasa así que asumo que haces una máquina para bajar los rayos gama - dice Patrick lamiendo el glaseado de la dona

-Vaya- dice Bruce sorprendido hasta Pepper y Tony habían dejado de hablar- debes de ser muy listo igual que Tony

-Bueno a papá siempre le vienen muchas ofertas de universidades pero papá dice que quiere que estudie este año más en la escuela con niños de mi edad- dice Patrick tomando un sorbo de malteada encogiéndose de hombros

-Vaya y pensasteis en alguna que te guste Patrick- dice Pepper interesada

-Tiene este año para pensar- digo cuando miro que se pone incómodo con la pregunta- si ya terminasteis vámonos ya deben estar abiertas las tiendas de ropa Happy esta abajo Pepper- digo bajando a Patrick del asiento y empujándolo a la habitación

-Si Tony- dice Pepper salgo a cambiarme y cuando regreso

-Listo no me miro más guapo de lo que soy Pepper- digo con aire de petulancia

-Sí, sí muy guapo- dice Pepper sin levantar la vista del teléfono

-Que amargada, Patrick ya estás listo- digo tocando la puerta se escucha algo caerse

\- Si ya termine- dice sale vestido con un jeans azules camiseta blanca y un abrigo verde escuro

-Bien andando vienes Pepper- digo ella asiente con la cabeza y bajamos al estacionamiento Happy ya tiene abierta la puerta del auto se sube primero Pepper después yo pero Patrick solo se queda en la puerta

-Que pasa amigo- dice Happy

-Papá dice que no suba a autos con extraños- dice Patrick viendo a Happy

-Trabajo para Tony y somos amigo- dice Happy Patrick se queda callado un momento pensando

-Me llamo Patrick Rogers- dice Patrick extendiendo su mano

-Happy Hogan- dice Happy con una sonrisa tomando la mano

-Bien ya no somos desconocidos verdad- dice Patrick subiendo al auto

-Y porque no estás en la escuela- dice Pepper

-Estoy de vacaciones- dice Patrick viendo desde la ventana

-Señor a donde vamos primero- dice Happy en un inter comunicador

-A la oficina de Pepper- digo- y luego a un lugar donde vendan ropa

-Tengo ropa- dice Patrick interrumpiendo cuando Pepper se había bajado del auto

-Sí pero si vivirás conmigo un mes deberás tener aunque sea 2 trajes como mínimo- digo

-Tengo un traje papá- dice Patrick- me obliga a usarlo cuando va dar una exposición de arte

-Steve se hiso pintor- digo siempre supe que tenía talento y me alegra que haiga seguido ese sueño

-Si mira tengo fotos- dice Patrick sacando su teléfono y metiéndose a galería me mostro pinturas todas eran hermosas tenían la personalidad de Steve fuertes, decididas pero con eso toque cariñoso que le ponía a todo

-Guau son hermosas- digo sintiendo como una sonrisa calle en mi rostro por cada foto que pasaba hasta que salio una donde Steve estaba cargando a Patrick parecía que estaban en un parque

-Señor Stark hemos llegado- dice Happy abriendo la puerta

-Bien vamos y recuérdame darte un nuevo teléfono me sorprende que aun funcione ese- digo devolviéndole el teléfono

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Pov Tony

Bueno compre mucha ropa sin reparar en gastos como siempre también le compre un teléfono y tablet para mantenerlo entretenido, los días pasaban y ya todos nos habíamos acostumbrado a Patrick lo lleve a mi laboratorio y le enseñe a hablar en italiano que lo aprendió rápido lo malo es que no me dejaba tomar alcohol ya que eso perjudica mi salud y si no le hago caso pone una mirada que Steve estaría muy orgulloso, y es tan listo que puede entender las complicadas explicaciones de Bruce y tiene el encanto Stark que puede hacer que cualquiera lo quiera como lo probo en la entrevista de prensa fue carismático encantador pero cuando hablaban de cosas que él no quería responder los evitaba de una manera cortes no tuve que involucrarme tanto como pensé que lo aria hasta Pepper lo felicito por hacer un gran trabajo

-Tony tenemos que ir a una misión ahorita estaremos 2 días afuera- dice Sam interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-Y que harás con el- dice Thor viendo a Patrick

-Puedo quedarme solo tengo 5 muy pronto cumpliré 6 puedo cuidarme solo por 2 días- dice Patrick contestando pero sin dejar de pintar en su cuaderno

-Este es el lugar más seguro del planeta y tiene a Jarvies con él y si tiene hambre Pepper le traerá comida- digo más para mí que para los otros no quería dejarlo pero recordando el accidente de hace unos días me acerco a la estufa y cortos los cables- tienes prohibido que te acerques a la cocina no quiero que la vuelvas a incendiarla

-Fue un accidente y no llego lejos solo levantaron un poco las llamas- dice Patrick dejando de pintar y viéndome- pero si eso te hace sentir seguro no me acercare a la estufa- lo que dijo no me hiso sentir seguro de que no se acercara pero Nat me interrumpe

-Tony vámonos- dice Natasha

-Patrick cuando regrese salimos a comer los dos solos- digo

-Ok, adiós Tony- grita Patrick agitando su mano en despedida

De verdad no quería dejar a Patrick solo pero el deber llama la misión fue relativamente fácil detener unos terroristas así que volví a casa a las 7 de la noche vi a Patrick dormido en el mueble y había a medio comer macarrones así que me dirigí a la cocina y allí los cables que corte de la estufa estaban otra vez conectados con plastilina

-Jarvies- digo en tono de reproche

-Intente convencerlo de que no lo hiciera pero no funciono señor el señor Rogers puede ser muy testarudo- responde Jarvies

-Igual que los dos padres cuando se les mete algo a la cabeza- dice Natasha- y déjame decirte que ya está levantado y agrádeselo a Clint ya que dentro gritando a todo pulmón si se podía comer el resto de los macarrones que moría de hambre

Saliendo de la cocina estaba Thor contando a Patrick de la misión vaya que Thor si puede contar historias ya que no solo Patrick si no que los demás no podían aparta los ojos de Thor- Y así acabamos ganando- finalisa Thor

-Thor si no fueras un dios, serias un buen contador de historias- dice Clint masticando macarrones

-Bueno cuando me mandaban a los campos de batallas y teníamos que pasar la noche en vela todos nos contábamos historias para mantenernos despiertos y las mías siempre fueron las mejores- dice Thor orgulloso

-Aunque creo que le exageraste unas partes- digo arrogante para molestar a Thor

-Amigo Tony no aprecias una buena historia- dice Thor

Pov Normal

-Señor Stark perdón por interrumpir pero la señorita Rachel Kim llama para ver si quieren verse a las 8- dice Jarvis

-Rachel dices Jarvies dile que nos miremos en el mismo restaurante de siempre- dice Tony

-Quien es ella- dice Patrick jalando de la camisa de Tony

-Vaya solo tengo una hora para arreglarme- dice Tony saliendo de la sala a su cuarto ignorándolo

-Bueno creo que me veo bien no creen- dice Tony entrando a la sala y dirigiéndose a al ascensor

-Ella es Rachel Kim- pregunta Patrick parándose enfrente de Tony mostrándole la imagen de la Tablet todos se quedan en silencio

-Si es ella no es linda- dice Tony queriendo moverse al otro pero Patrick lo bloquea

-No puedes ir tú me prometisteis que iríamos nosotros 2 solos a comer- dice Patrick

-Podemos ir mañana- digo

-Prefieres salir con ella que conmigo- dice Patrick

-Ya te dije que podemos ir mañana pero si tanto quieres salir que ellos te lleven a algún lugar- dice Tony dándole la tarjeta de crédito

-Por eso dejasteis a papá- dice Patrick enojado

-Yo no lo deje el me dejo a mí- dice Tony enojado por esa afirmación

-Y porque nunca lo buscasteis- dice Patrick también enojado

-No mantendré a nadie obligado a que este conmigo y no sé porque te explico si solo eres un niño muy exasperante- dice Tony metiéndose al ascensor

-Pues si te exaspero tanto regrésame con papá y olvide que me vistes- grita Patrick

-Esa es una buena idea- dice Tony antes que se sierren las puertas

-Eres un asno como papá puede estar enamorado de ti- dice Patrick pateando la puerta con enojo

-Tony no dijo eso de verdad Patrick solo es su enojo hablando- dice Bruce acercándose

-Lo sé pero no evita que me enoje- dice Patrick

-Olvida eso Bruce, Patrick ve a cambiarte saldremos a comer ya Tony nos dejó su tarjeta de crédito no hay que preocuparnos en cuanto a dinero- dice Clint arrebatándole la tarjeta de crédito

-Reservare un restaurante solo para nosotros- dice Natasha tomando su teléfono- así que vayan a ponerse un traje todos ustedes pero los quiero de regreso aquí rápido

-Puedo traer a alguien- pregunta Thor

-Claro entre más mejor ya que hay más dinero para gastar- grita Clint levantando a Patrick como saco de papas- Pero quien es-

-Mi compañero de vida- dice Thor con un color rosado en las mejillas

-Compañero de vida, ¿cuándo te casaste y no nos invitasteis?- dice Clint ofendido

-Fue boda pequeña- dice Thor

-Hoy será un buen día para conocerla- dice Clint saliendo de la sala con Patrick aun en el hombro

-Voy a tardar un poco así que los mirare en el restaurante- dice Thor saliendo por la ventana

Ya todos arreglados y en el restaurante solo faltaba Thor, todos ya habían pedido solo faltaba Patrick ya que Clint se estaba tardando ya que le estaban pidiendo al mesero un gran cantidad de comida más de lo que podía comer pero sin importarle

-Sí creo que con eso basta por ahora si deseo más yo lo llamo- dice Clint

-Yo quiero lasaña y jugo de naranja- dice Patrick sin mucha emoción

-Mis amigos ya vine- dice Thor entrando sin delicadeza

-Porque tardasteis tanto Thor- dice Bucky

-Fui a asgard por mi compañero aunque ustedes ya lo conocen- dice Thor orgulloso moviéndose a un lado para presentarlo

-Loki- gritan todos en posición de combate mientras que Loki los miraba con aburrimiento

-Alto amigos viene conmigo ella es mi esposa como los llaman lo mirgard- dice Thor poniéndose en medio

-Viene en son de paz- es lo único que pregunta Bruce

-Si bestia- habla por fin Loki tomando asiento en la mesa a la par de Patrick

-Hola me llamo Patrick- dice extendiendo su mano para que Loki lo tomara

-Loki- dice tomando la mano de Patrick

-Bien solo te diré pide lo que quieras y que puedes beber hasta quedar inconsciente- dice Clint- Bruce nos regresara a casa sanos y salvos si perdemos el conocimiento

-Cuando me ofrecí para eso- dice Bruce

-Cuando eres el único que no bebe de nosotros todos están de acuerdo- dice Clint todos mueven la cabeza en afirmación en eso llegan los camareros con la comida y el champan

-Patrick cuando viene Steve a recogerte tenemos que convencerlo para que los dos se queden unas semanas más con nosotros- dice Bucky feliz de ver a Steve

-No papá no vendrá a recogerme y tengo que estar en la fecha si no se preocupara- dice Patrick colocándole especies a la lasaña todos se quedan callados

-Como que se preocupara- dice Sam

-Oh que sabrosa lasaña- dice Patrick dándole una gran mordida

-Patrick- dice con voz seria Sam

-Yo les iba contar todo se los juro- dice Patrick cubriéndose la boca para toser

-Que significa contar todo- dice Bucky

-Papá cree que estoy en un campamento de matemáticas y no aquí en nuevo york- dice Patrick tosiendo más fuerte

-Yo les dije que no nos decía toda la verdad- dice Natasha seria- sabes lo enojado que estará Tony al descubrir tu mentira

-Hey alto no creen que esta tosiendo mucho y rojo- dice Loki mirando que le estaba costando recuperar aire y se ponía rojo- Patrick mírame eres alérgico a algo

-Ajo- dice Patrick Loki come un pedazo de la lasaña

-Esto tiene ajo, confundió las especies con el ajo- dice Loki todos se levantan

-Hay que llevarlo a un hospital- dice Bucky

-Voy por el auto- dice Bruce

-Yo voy a pagar- dice Clint corriendo

-Llamare a Tony para que nos mire en el hospital- dice Natasha todos suben al auto con ella conduciendo solo tardaron 4 minutos en llegar los doctores metieron a Patrick en emergencias cuando lo vieron los mandaron a sentar en la sala de espera del hospital

-Ya contesto Tony- dice Bucky

-Voy a llamar a casa para preguntarle a Jarvies si ya llego- dice Bruce

-Señor Banner- dice Jarvies

-Esta Tony en casa Jarvies- dice Bruce

-No señor Banner y señor Stark no ha regresado- dice Jarvies

-Si llega dile que estamos en el hospital Patrick tubo una severa reacción alérgica- dice Bruce cortando la llamada pero volvió a intentar llamar a Tony

-Bruce estoy en una cita por que la insistencia en llamar todos ustedes- dice Tony arto de las llamadas

-Cállate y escucha- dice Bruce apunto del enojo eso dejo que no siguiera hablando Tony- salimos a comer con Patrick aun restaurante como sugeristeis y Patrick confundió las especies con el ajo y él es extremadamente alérgico al ajo estamos en el hospital te enviare al GPS donde estamos- corto la llamada después de enviar las coordenadas

-Ya viene Tony- dice Bruce- han dicho algo

-No todavía no- dice Bucky preocupado

-Como esta Patrick- dice Tony parándose enfrente de ellos

-No nos han dicho nada- dice Natasha

-Vaya le ganasteis a Nat ella tardo 4 minutos- dice Clint queriendo aligerar el ambiente pero Tony no le respondió

-Amigo Tony el estará bien es joven y fuerte- dice Thor colocando su mano en el hombro de Tony

-Familia de Patrick Anthony Rogers- dice el doctor

-Si yo está bien- dice Tony caminado donde el doctor

-Se encuentra estable le pusimos una intravenosa para que el medicamento llegue más rápido lo tenemos en observación- dice el doctor

-Podemos verlo- dice Clint

-Lamentablemente no dejaremos que lo vean hasta mañana está dormido pueden esperar o pueden venir mañana- dice el doctor retirándose

-Pueden irse yo me quedare- dice Tony

-Yo iré a dejar a Loki a asgard si no mis primogénitos comenzaran hacer travesuras a sus abuelos- dice Thor- pero regresare rápido

-Diablos Thor primero casado y ahorra con hijos que más ocultas- dice Clint

-nosotros nos quedaremos- dicen los demás y así comenzó la noche no podía mantener los ojos cerrados porque sentía que en cualquier momento vendría a decirme el doctor que Patrick se sentía mal Natasha me había traído café y sentado a la par mía con Bruce, Clint no soporto las sillas así que se acostó en el piso los demás se habían dormido en las sillas hasta que ya era de mañana y se escuchaban unos pasos apresurados por el pasillo

Pov Tony

-Patrick Rogers- decía esa voz preocupada yo conozco esa voz no ha cambiado nada

-Steve- digo viendo cómo se da la vuelta lentamente

-Tony- dice Steve viéndome a los ojos y con un brillo que no se identificar- como lo encontrasteis

-De que estas hablando tú le dijisteis que si quería conocerme- digo

-Steve él te dijo una mentira y Tony le dijo otra lo mejor será que tomen asiento hasta que se les permitan verlo- dice Bruce

-Como sabias que estaba en el hospital- digo aunque en verdad quería preguntarle otras cosas

-Anoche debía haberme llamado pero no lo hiso así que yo le marque muchas veces hasta que Jarvies contesto y me dijo lo que paso tome un vuelo y aquí estoy- dice Steve viendo sus manos

-Porque no me dijisteis que tenía un hijo- digo

-Te di indirectas pero dejasteis muy en claro que no querías tener hijos- dice Steve con tristeza

-Cuando fue que me distes indirectas- digo confundido

-Te puse indirectas es que no recuerdas vimos películas de bebes y documentales- dice Steve

-Soy un idiota- digo pasando mis manos por mi cara

-Bueno nunca es tarde para admitirlo- dice Steve en broma dándome palmadas en la espalda como camaradas

-O cállate capi paleta- digo chocando mi hombro con el de él era como si estos años nunca hubieran pasado

-Ya pueden pasar a ver a Patrick Rogers solos los familiares le daremos de alta hoy- dice una enfermera

-Vamos- digo tomando la mano de Steve y caminado al cuarto, cuando dentro lo miro en la cama me mira pone una sonrisa pero se quita cuando mira a Steve

-Amigo tienes mucho que explicarnos- digo

Continuara…..


End file.
